Cardiff Blues
by Janto-Fan-x
Summary: AU story. Ianto Jones is a 26 year old rugby player and Jack Harkness is a 30 year old history teacher, this is the story of how they meet and how their relationship progresses. JANTO & GWHYS.


**A/N: Another AU story. I know there are other stories out there similar to this one, but I was interested in having a shot at it. So, i'm not trying to copy anyone's idea, don't hate meeee. **

Ianto was beginning to get to tired of being dragged out 'on the pull' with his best mates Rhys and Owen. They kept setting him up with countless girls or taking him out to clubs and bars. All the girls that he'd met were really nice, don't get me wrong. But, truth be told - he wasn't even into girls. He was in the closet, not ready to come out yet. So, he had no way in stopping his best mates on setting him up with dates with girls, where nothing would ever happen. He was what you would call 'the local hero'; he was famous in the area of Cardiff. He was a rugby player, played for Cardiff Blues as well as the international Welsh rugby team. Whenever he went to clubs or bars, he was always being asked for autographs or pictures with fans. He was only 26 years old, but for the past four years he had helped Cardiff Blues win the rugby union, and he had recently been made captain for Wales.

Jack strode into the club, Gwen Cooper by his side. Gwen, his best friend - had insisted he come out for a drink that night. He hadn't been out anywhere apart from for work. So, Gwen had forced him to come out tonight. He couldn't complain about it though, I mean - it had been a while, and hey, he might even get lucky tonight. He hadn't dated anyone since his ex, John. They were together for about five years, but then John got seriously involved in drugs and drink, and one night he ended up killing someone whilst driving, he was drunk and high. They gave him two options, prison or rehab. So, John is now in rehab, been there for two years. Jack hadn't dated anyone in those two years though, he had the occasional one night stand or fling, but that was all. The right person just hadn't come along, yet.

Ianto smiled as they slowly entered the club, he hoped he wouldn't get bombarded that much tonight. He just wanted to grab a drink, have fun with his mates and also try and persuade both Rhys and Owen to stop trying to hook him up with girls. Ianto pushed his way through the crowd, Owen and Rhys in tow. He muttered his apologies as he bumped into countless people on his way to the bar. The club was heaving, he made sure to keep his head down so nobody would recognise him. He eventually got to the bar, and he couldn't help but let a small sigh of relief pass his lips as he got there. He passed a charming smile to the barman as he ordered himself and Rhys and Owen a drink of beer, he reached for a wallet and paid for the drinks.

Jack struggled his way through the heaving crowd with Gwen; he'd forgotten how busy clubs could get. He sighed, finally reaching the bar. He ordered a Jack Daniels for himself and a vodka and coke for Gwen. He paid for the drinks before looking around, looking for an empty booth. He couldn't see one, and even if there was it's probably take them a half hour to get through the crowd just to get there anyway. So, they both decided to just stay at the bar.

Ianto knew there was no chance of them finding a seat anywhere other than the bar, and all the bar stools had been taken up also, so they had no option other than to just stand at the bar. He lifted his glass of beer up to his lips and took a good mouthful, swallowing it down with a sigh of gratification. Ianto leant against the bar as he chatted and joked with Rhys and Owen.

Jack and Gwen stood at the bar, laughing and joking with each other. Jack sent a playful jibe at Gwen causing her to give him a playful shove in return. Jack stumbled back and accidently bumped into someone. Ianto turned around as he felt someone fall into him. "Oi, watch i-" He accused, but then trailed off at the sight of the handsome stranger before him. "I'm so so sorry." Jack mumbled. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He suppressed an apologetic smile, but couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the guy was, oh and he had fantastic arms. They were so muscular and they looked so tempting to just grab hold of. He coughed, a blush creeping on his face as he realised he'd been staring at the guy for far too long. He slowly turned back around and faced Gwen again. Gwen looked past Jack and immediately realised who it was, gasping at the realisation. "Oi, you know who that is, don't you?" He murmured to him, quietly. Jack shook his head slowly, raising his eyebrow. "No who?" He asked, with mild curiosity. "That's Ianto Jones." She gestured, and spoke it a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at Ianto, and gasped rushing towards him.

"Ah, fuck." Ianto muttered, though Jack was clueless. Jack wasn't into sports at all, but even so - he should have known who Ianto was. But, he didn't. Ianto was swallowed into a group of fans, asking for autographs. Ianto groaned and then gestured to Owen and Rhys, for the back door. He slipped out of the large circle of fans and legged it to the back entrance of the club, and with that, he was gone. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as the cold night air hit him, he was glad to be out of there. Someone always recognised him; maybe he should start wearing a disguise. His mind wondered back to that guy who bumped into him though, he didn't even get chance to have gotten his number.

**A/N 2: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
